Wicked Little Town
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Set in early season 5; not long after the Catfish incident, Ryder finds a romantic interest in new girl Casey, who has a secret that could either make Ryder see a whole new light or destroy his faith in love. Ryder/OC; Blaine/OC. It's a terrible summary I know. Just give it a chance.


_**A/N**_: Hello, everyone, and this is my new story. I've actually been working on this for months now and have only been able to come with a decent first chapter. Casey is my first female OC; okay, well, first main character female OC and the past given here is a reference to a musical and is no way intended to be offensive, so I apologize in advance.

* * *

Casey Trask walked into William McKinley High School and looked around nervously. She had tried whatever she could to conceal her true identity and had to transfer after everyone at Tepper High School discovered the truth. All Casey wanted was to find someone somewhere who didn't care that she was born a boy, but no one seemed to want a girl who went through a botched sexual reassignment surgery that cut five inches of her biological six-inch penis, so she decided to keep it quiet that she was biologically a boy.

"Hey, new girl!" Casey turned, only to find herself covered in a red slushie. "Welcome to McKinley!" She wiped her eyes and looked up at the group of mulleted guys walking away, high-fiving each other.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. A short curly-haired boy, probably around her age, stood in front of her. Casey noticed that he had two rings on his finger. _Why is he wearing two rings? Must be some new guy thing_, she mused.

"Y-yeah," she stammered. "I'm f-f-fine, t-thanks."

"Looks like you need some cleanup," the boy said, smiling slightly. "It really hurts the first time, but as time goes on, it gets somewhat less troublesome. I'm Blaine."

"Casey Trask," Casey whispered, wringing out her shirtsleeve.

"Come on, my friends and I will help you get cleaned up." Blaine led Casey to a room where a brunette, a blonde, and two boys were practicing a song Casey recognized as "_Meet Me Halfway_" by The Black Eyed Peas.

"Hey, guys, this is Casey. She's new," Blaine introduced. The other students looked at Casey and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Marley," the brunette said cheerily, running over to her. "This is Jake, Kitty, and Ryder." When Casey nodded to Ryder, she turned red. He was, to put it simply, hot. She felt herself being pulled into a chair where she was immediately worked over by Blaine, Marley, and a tall blond boy, who introduced himself as Sam.

"What's up?" Ryder said, glancing up at her. He looked into Casey's eyes and smiled. "You're real pretty, you know that?" Casey blushed and looked at her Doc Martens.

"Wow, his depression only lasted three days," the girl named Kitty muttered. "Which begs the eternal question, where is Buffalo Bill?" Ryder averted his eyes to the floor at this.

"Kitty, let it go," Marley hissed before turning back to Casey. "Do you sing? You can audition if you want."

"Um, okay," Casey murmured, straightening her cardigan and going over next to the piano.

"_Caught up in your wheelin' dealin'_

_You've got no time left for simple feelin'_

_I thought I knew you_

_But I didn't know you at all_

_Trapped inside your world of worry_

_You miss so much when you always hurry_

_Well, slow down, baby_

_You'll only get hurt if you fall_

_Well, you told me one time that you'd be somebody_

_That you weren't working just to survive_

_But you're working so hard that you don't even know you're alive_

_Working so hard to be somebody special_

_Not working just to survive_

_Well, you're special to me, baby_

_What I don't see, baby_

_Is where you go once you arrive_

_Where we go once we arrive._"

"She's good, I like her," Ryder piped up and Casey blanched. Kitty opened her mouth to say something snarky but Blaine saw this and cut her off.

"Welcome to the New Directions, Casey," he smiled.

* * *

"So where you from?" Ryder walked beside Casey on the way out to the quad for lunch the next day. "I mean, what school did you go to before you came here?"

"Tepper High, it's in California," Casey said, not looking at Ryder. She didn't want to admit it, but, despite her best judgments, she was already falling for him. He was funny and sweet and probably the first boy she could likely tell the truth without him freaking out, but not at first.

"That's pretty cool." Ryder nodded. "Before I transferred here, I went to a small school just north of Columbus. It was alright, but there weren't any girls. It was an all-boys school."

"Hey, let me go!" Ryder and Casey looked up to see a short boy being hoisted into a dumpster by a group of jocks. "I swear you're all going to pay for this!"

"Shouldn't someone help him?" Casey whispered, glancing up at Ryder. The top was shut and jammed with a hockey stick. Most students ignored the pounding and yells that came from within.

"Yeah, someone should." Ryder nodded. "Come on." The two of them hurried over to the dumpster and Casey pulled the hockey stick out of the lock while Ryder lifted the top. "You alright?" He asked.

The boy popped up and looked around. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, his voice calm. "Thank you for helping me out there." He tried to climb out of the dumpster but failed. "You mind?" He offered Ryder his hand. Ryder helped him out and set him down on his feet. Clearing his throat, the boy sighed. "Thanks again." He picked up his backpack and walked off.

Ryder and Casey watched after him and looked at one another.

* * *

The two separated after lunch; Casey to fifth period chemistry and Ryder in the opposite direction for history. He walked into the classroom and sat between Rory and Artie.

"Hey, guys," he said shortly, digging his textbook from his backpack.

"Hey, Casanova, been spending a lot of time with the new girl, huh?" Artie teased, nudging Ryder's side. Ryder blushed and put his book up so he could talk to them.

"She is honestly the most amazing girl I have ever met," he whispered conspiratorially. "She's smart, she's funny, she's like the sunshine on a dark day."

"That's very poetic," Rory mused, nodding. "Have you asked her out?" Ryder shook his head, chewing on his tongue.

"Class, can I have your attention, please?" Mrs. Schubert asked, rapping her ruler on the desk. "We have a new student today." Ryder looked up to see the boy whom he and Casey had rescued. The boy looked bored; Ryder figured that it was from being the center of the teacher's attention all day. "Would you like to tell us your name and a little about yourself?" The boy rolled his eyes and pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm Joel," he sighed. "I'm the new kid, go figure. Let's see... I'm not your average new kid though. If you cross me, you will regret it. That is a promise." He moved across the room and sat in front of Ryder, who shared a glance with Artie and Rory.

"Now, can anyone recite the preamble to the Constitution?" Mrs. Schubert asked cheerily.

* * *

Casey sat in her chemistry class; she was paired with a girl she'd seen with Blaine and Sam but whose name she didn't know. Neither of them spoke until Mr. Mendelssohn told the class to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm Casey." Casey offered her hand to the girl, who smiled and acknowledged the gesture.

"Tina. Yeah, you've just been accepted into the glee club. I heard all about it from Blaine this morning." Tina measured the ingredients they were given.

"You're in the glee club too?" Tina nodded.

"Yes, but it's not like I'm given any recognition, especially since this is my senior year," she grumbled, mostly to herself. "However, even without a chance to sing very often, glee club's a safe place."

"Good, because I really need one." With a steady hand, Casey added just the right amount into the beaker and it bubbled. Mr. Mendelssohn walked over and commended the girls as the rest of the class were barely past the first step.

"Boy troubles?" Tina leaned in, eyebrows quirked in curiosity.

"One could call it that." The previous night, Casey found an email from Stephen Mitchell, the boy who had outed her at Tepper. They were to attend the school dance together, but her surgery was rescheduled at the very last minute and, unable to reach Stephen, stood him up. In retaliation, he sent out a mass text/photo message to everyone in school. On her psychologist's suggestion and her parents' urging, Casey was transferred to McKinley High and now lived with her aunt and uncle.

The email Casey had found said nothing but had the before-and-after pictures Stephen had taken. She knew about the before, but how he got the after was beyond her.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down to find a missed call from a number she didn't recognize. She excused herself from class and stood in the hallway, calling the number back. Casey had her suspicions on the caller but dialed back nonetheless.

"Hey, Case," an oh-so-familiar voice drawled.

"Stephen, don't call me," Casey hissed. "I'm at school!"

"Mind telling me where so my plans to stalk you aren't needed?" Casey scoffed and gave a passing teacher a small smile before cupping her hand over the mouthpiece.

"Listen, Stephen, I'm sorry I stood you up, but you weren't answering the phone that night. That did not, in no way whatsoever, gave you the right to tell everyone about me!"

"I'm going to track you down, Casey," Stephen replied; she could picture the smirk on his face. "And when I do, I'm gonna ostracize you from all of your new friends. I can promise you that." With that, he hung up. Casey looked at the phone.

"Shit."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Special to Me_ (_Phantom of the Paradise_) - Casey

_**Songs mentioned**_:

-_Meet Me Halfway_ (The Black Eyed Peas) - Marley, Jake, Kitty, and Ryder


End file.
